Cruel Honor (Original Copy)
by FlashStepX
Summary: During a celebration for his 16th year old son, Vegeta falls ill. Scared and unsure what is happening to her husband Bulma is forced to jump to conclusions, but is she right or is something much darker and twisted going on with our Prince? Is the Gang up against just Vegeta himself or is someone else there.


Chapter.1

A/N: Hey everybody what's up, this is my first one shot ever. I had a great idea, so I want to express it with everybody out there!

Today didn't seem to be the greatest of days to through a birthday celebration, even if it was for his only son, of all people. Hell, he wouldn't have been there if it was for one of those weakling humans. If they aged another worthless year, but you see, the thing is, it was his son's 16th birthday. He stood beside Trunks as the Demi-Saiyan blow out his candles, and sealed Vegeta's faith. Trunks breathed out his wish, Vegeta all but froze to the spot, and Trunks wanted the Prince to be present for the rest of the celebration. The Prince paled considerably as he took a seat beside the almost matured boy, a wave of painful strict headaches crashed over him suddenly. His hand flew to his temples as he pushed it way.

That happened not too long ago, now he laid lazily on a lawn chair. In cooling shade as the wind picked up and then died down once more, giving the prince a fair amount of wind to cool his overheated body. He lie on his side pressing the thin blanket that Bulma gave him – after being escorted out of the party by Bulma herself- to his shaking body, a splitting headache ran underneath his burning temples, it surely wasn't a great day for this damn party.

Vegeta left the party –partly- because he was having a rough time with the music, and Trunks wanted to be in his present every waking moment. He really needed to do something about that, Trunks hadn't picked up the fact that his – father A.K.A role model- was really a serial killer, a psycho pathetic murderer, and that he killed people for the fun of it in his younger days. But the good thing about Trunks aging another year was that he was able to fight in the Adult Divisions, a proud smile fought its way onto the Princes handsome features. Future fights wouldn't have to be a hassle anymore; the boy was old enough now to not be watched in battles.

Proud as he may have been, that feeling was replaced by an unpleasant wave of sudden dizziness; gritting his teeth back and forth he pushed his palm to his temples and began to massage it lightly. Vegeta just stared at the leaves that covered the trees around him. April was approaching, it wouldn't be long until summer settled in and training wouldn't be harsh.

In more than 3 weeks from now, the world tournament will open to all, and Vegeta was pumped to be there and compete, and better yet have a fight with Kakarrot if he was lucky. But to his disappointment, this sickness was washing away dreams of even competing.

His eyes must have closed, as the sun was blocked by a large looming shadow out of the corner of his closed lids, opening up, he adjusted to the rays of sunshine before looking. He found his beautiful wife staring down at him with worried eyes. After she escorted him away from the party, she gave him a check over, but found out he was healthy, well as healthy as a Saiyan should be? She held a plate out to him –after eye contact was made- the plate consisted of a tall glass of water, ice-cream, and a huge piece of Rose velvet cheese cake with whipped cream on top.

Settling the plate aside, Bulma made herself comfortable on the bottom of the lawn chair by Vegeta's legs. She looked at the loose strains of hair at her husband's widow peak, he looked different and not as collected, the hollow of his eyes gave him a more older look. Vegeta slowly reached over to retrieve his water with shaky hands. Grasping the cold beverage, bringing it over to his discolored lips, he gulped down about a third of the water, before returning it back.

Bulma gave a sigh of despair, she never seen him this bad and a lot of Saiyan's don't ever get so sick, so why now? What was wrong with him? She watched his every movement with careful measurement, trying to find a clue, a hidden cure? Something?

"The others are wondering where you've been, I had to lie, give you some peace and quiet for once, you know?"Bulma spoke softly as she stroked her Husband's hair with smooth gentle hands. The thought back at the party bugged her, but relieved her that at least Vegeta had caring friends looking out for him.

"_So? Where's Vegeta?" Krillin spoke as he searched the area for the grumpy Prince, but turned up empty, it was his son's birthday? But yet again Vegeta had been acting weird at that the table earlier seemed as if he were fighting back pain? Krillin frowned as he looked at Bulma this time. The blue haired goddess seemed to tense at the question._

"_H-he seemed to have gone into the house? I don't know why, but he said the noise was getting to him?"Bulma said half nervously as Goku gave her the 'I hardly believe that' look and it put her on edge._

"_But he wouldn't have, Bulma? Trunk's birthday wish goes against that, doesn't it?" Yamacha asked as he gulped down some beer, Bulma laughed before she waved them off, saying she would go find him._

That was that, so here she was beside him, she hardly doubt he could even move. But if worse comes to worse he would have to be moved.

"What? Are they missing me or something?"Vegeta mumbled tiredly as another wave of dizziness washed over his features. Bulma smiled sweetly, before becoming serious as she bent down to place a small fragile hand to Vegeta's forehead.

"You're not warm? So you haven't had any other symptoms, beside the headaches?"Vegeta hesitated as he looked back into the parties directions, he hear the music faintly and the chatter of people, mostly that idiot Kakarrot. He looked back over at his wife, she held his hand. Worry clouded her usually happy aura. He nodded slowly, hoping to bring a smile to her features, but still felt guilty for lying to her about the dizzy spells, she had enough things to worry about, and he was no exception.

"Oh my Vegeta, you're quite pale, drink some more water. This really got you, didn't it? I'll get an Android to bring a headache tablet for you later on, okay dear." Vegeta waved her off, not wanting to be pampering anymore then was necessary, she smiled before getting up. Alone again the prince laid back down to close his tired eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

~ . ~

The whispers, they keep getting louder as time progress on, they slowly begin to morph into an unknown voice?

But I can't pinpoint what it's trying to say?

It's so hot, so dark?

The voice...?

I can hear what it's saying, it's saying?!

"We're so close, so close to freedom, my brother!"

~ . ~

Vegeta's onyx colored eyes flew opened, sitting up hastily he began to choke on the calming air that surrounded him. His hand clutched over his chest, while the other was fisted through his jet black hair. Taking deep calming breathes, the prince looked around franticly, before realizing he was still alone and still in the same spot as earlier. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it; it was a dream, a dream with a scary meaning?

Turning to grab his glass of water, he noticed two round orange tablets placed by his now full glass of water. The Androids Bulma mentioned must have come while he was asleep. Reaching over, he took the tablets into his shaky hand and put them into his dry mouth, while the other brought over the water.

Sighing with relief once the task was done, Vegeta lay back down and closed his tired eyes. That was another symptom that concerned the Prince himself, the fatigue. He was beginning to wonder if he inherited a Saiyan disease, and if that was the cause, he hoped it was quick and pain free. Reopening his eyes again, Vegeta almost screamed as he came face to face with Bulma, again. Her expression was beyond worry now, it was concerned filled.

"You're far to pale Vegeta! God you look dead, with those purple lips and shadows underneath your lids! I have no choice but to take you into the house so you can rest properly!" Bulma nearly shouted out as she grabbed Vegeta's forearm. Frowning at this, Vegeta glanced at his reflection from the side table to see that – yes- indeed he was pale, but nothing too concerning?

"I'm fine women, just a little under the weather, besides I'm really not up to the physical task of putting my leg in front one another, indoors." Vegeta felt wary and unwell to move he seriously doubt he would make it half way. Watching her expression calculatingly, Vegeta knew right then and there what was processing through and out her brain, and he dreaded very bit of it, dearly.

"Seriously Vegeta, I'm not kidding around this time with you, you're clearly unwell and being out in spring weather isn't helping much! If you won't cooperate with me, then I'll get Goku to come here and take you in himself, or you can stop your foolishness and get up for me! You can lean on my shoulder if you have too." Vegeta groaned, Bulma gave her deadliest death glare as she crossed her arms stubbornly to show her concern for him and how serious she was of getting Goku, all in the same action.

Getting up –that was something entry different all on its own –was harder than Vegeta could ever imagine, his headache was at bay but as soon as he was on his two feet it began to throb painfully against his skull. Biting back a groan, Vegeta's hand flew up to his temples as he crushed his palms tightly against his temples. Bulma chewed the inside of her cheek, she hauled her heavy husband forward, know beyond concerned as she moved.

"W-Women, seriously this aren't such a good idea, I was just fine back there, I can't!" Upon the urgency in Vegeta's voice scared Bulma even more as she moved faster.

The party was still in full blast, all the kids ran around having the best time of their young lives, and the adults began to continue their convection where they left off . The weight was beginning to become noticeable now; Vegeta felt his legs buckle from underneath him. Struggling he forced them upwards to use them to get some weight away from Bulma's fragile shoulders. His headache came and went and the farther they went his dizzy spells became more frequent. Bulma moved hastily forward, Vegeta already collapsed once –almost pulling her down with him – and they weren't even half way there yet.

Vegeta felt panic as he knew his legs wouldn't support him a seconded time, and Bulma was already getting tired from lugging him this far. Lifting his head to search his surroundings, he was shell shocked to see, he wasn't even that far away from the party and still nobody saw them. Turning his head, he tensed, a dark figure stood in the door way. It was slightly taller than Vegeta himself – one might say – as they got closer, Vegeta froze all together. The being wore celestial robes, the color ranged from sky blue, to sunshine gold's, and finally bloody crimson, Vegeta searched for the face, but suddenly his vision got blurry as voices began to repeat words in a venomous voice.

"Why, the hesitation? I can smell the freedom, even taste!?" Vegeta refocused his vision onto a face identical to his, but the eyes were sinister as the being smiled, Vegeta put his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Bulma's main focus was to get inside and lay Vegeta down on the cool couch, smiling as the door neared, she suddenly stopped in her tracks as Vegeta's hand – that was clinging to her wrist this entire time – let go roughly. Looking down Bulma didn't know what was going on at first glance at the bent over figure of the Prince. She looked closer, Vegeta held his mouth and stomach, and then she knew.

"Vegeta, hold it in! We're almost there hone-!" She was caught off, as Vegeta arched over, his eyes wide and unfocused. Before blood began to drip out of his mouth, it spewed everywhere; Bulma screamed as she fell onto her backside, Vegeta deadpanned before falling on his side in his own blood.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she put herself to her knees, the music stopped. Everybody's attention was on them now; they began to run towards the couple in a wild up roar. Seeing the blood made them stop completely, Goku's eyes travelled from Bulma's terror stricken expression to fall eyes on Vegeta's pale, and bloody face, he didn't look well!

"W-what happened?" Goku began, as he grabbed her shoulders, when she didn't answer. Trunks shoved his way to the front of the crowd, after he heard his mother's scream he franticly ran forward. Clearly he wasn't fast enough as he arrived upon the crowd. What he saw was something that would never go way; his father lay there in his own blood!

"DAD! Mom!?What happened, what's wrong with him!?" Trunks pulled Vegeta's head upwards, his young face twisted into sorrow as he starred at the Prince's face.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry. He just got sick all of a sudden, but honestly I don't know what it is? He was healthy not that long ago!" Bulma began to sob uncontrollably as she pulled her hands to her eyes, Goku walked over to comfort her, calming her down before she could tell them anymore.

"So he's been like this for a while now, when did it first show?" Piccolo spoke as he turned away, after starring at Vegeta's pale skin for some time. Bulma whipped at her tears before looking at her husband in pity.

"A month ago, and of course he's too stubborn for help, you know him? Beside the point, he began to develop extreme headaches, sometimes these headaches would get so bad he couldn't move for periods of time, and then the fatigue started, sleeping in all day and all night before waking up the next. He could hardly even train when he got like this, missing spars with you, Goku. Then today he got up saying that the headaches had gotten worse, that we should have postponed Trunks birthday for sometime when he feels better, but of course I didn't listen, god I'm so stupid!" Bulma lifted herself off the ground; she searched Vegeta's being before giving the heads up to bring him in. Goku sighed as he picked up Vegeta, he shivered. Vegeta had lost weight as his ribs rubbed against Goku's arms, Trunks followed soon after, with worry etched on his face.

1 Week Later

Bulma whipped the last of her tears away, she entered the living room, where her Saiyan Prince laid, Vegeta not fairing any better than the day of the party, his normal bronze skin was deadly pale and slick with sweat. Loose hair strains stuck which away from his usually tidy hair style. A purple hue covered his lips and finally an IV was put into his forearm to feed nutrients through, to help the weaken fighter gain some weight while he slept.

Since the day at the party, Bulma stripped the Saiyan from his skin tight clothing and redressed Vegeta in loose fitting clothing. A white capsule Corp T-shirt and black track pants was what she supplied him with , Trunks never left Vegeta's side for the entire weekend, up until now, he had school to worry about.

Vegeta laid on his side, facing away from her, his usual icy facial features were replaced with pain and discomfort. She couldn't bring herself to move him any further then the living room, the day of the party. For you see, the living room was a much safer and watchful place for Vegeta to recover from, beside's it was a closer place to the medical wing.

"Why now? What's wrong with him, please show me a away, please!?" The scientist mumbled to none as she tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear, she bent over the couch with a wet cool cloth to whip away sweat from Vegeta's feverish brow. His uneven breathing came out in puffs, hitting her face lightly. Bulma was left all alone to care for her Husband; she played around with loose strands of hair that seemed to be Vegeta's bangs at one point in his life, probably when he was smaller. She wondered what Vegeta would have looked like as a child? She should ask him when he wakes up. Falling into deep thought, she didn't noticed that her door bell rang, snapping out of it she got up to get her breakfast ready and brew some good morning coffee. Making her way towards the kitchen, she was stopped in her tracks to a soft, but stern nock on her front door.

Standing in between the kitchen and living room, she breathed out a sigh, looking back down at the wet cloth in her shaking hands. She stared forward, glancing at Vegeta before disappearing behind the hallway corner.

She stormed towards the door, grabbing a hold of the doorknob with fierceness she yanked it open, her face red with rage. Vegeta needed to recover, not be woken up.

"What do you think you're doing banging on this door -" Her throat went dry as she pulled the back of her hand to her quivering lips, blue crystallized gems widen, a small gasp escaped before she gave a startling smile.

"What do you think you guys are doing? I happen to have just gotten up not too long ago, and you decide now to show up after a whole week!?" Bulma crossed her arms; she was pissed at them for not showing their faces over this dreadful filled weekend, Vegeta needed support and she and her son was all that they could give to him.

"We're really sorry about that, honestly, Chichi wouldn't let me leave the house this week, something to do about Goten's14th birthday? But listen we're here now." Goku said innocently, scratching the back of his head, smiling hopefully.

"How is he holding up, Vegeta that is? We tried to come sooner but we... we were all hold up on other things." Krillin spoke, his eyes avoiding the scientist. Goku looked up as he searched for reassurance, that his sparring partner was alive and healthy and ready for the tournament.

"Well, I guess I can't tell you all to get lost after you actually came, and your answer Goku? You just have to see for your own eyes." Bulma whispered in sorrow, which brought the others into its depths too, Bulma waved them in.

"I heard that Trunks hasn't left Vegeta's side since that day? How is he doing, hard for him to see Vegeta like this, isn't, goes for you too?" Goku asked, he followed his childhood friend through the long corridor to the living room sweet, seeing her like this made Goku's heart hurt with pity. Bulma stopped, making Goku lightly bump into her, she turned her eyes fresh with tears, how did Goku not noticed this before.

"I-I don't n-no know what to do a-anymore Goku, I-I-I'm scared!" By this time, they were with inches from the living room; Vegeta was right around the corner. Goku wrapped her into his strong arms as he rubbed her back. This illness that has taken Vegeta was ripping this family apart; they were suffering along with the Prince.

"I'm sure he'll pull through, Vegeta's known to do that, on more than one occasion." Yamacha laughed, but quiet down when Bulma put her index finger to her red lips, they all walked quietly into the living room, Goku went stiff as his breath caught in his throat.

Bulma walked over first to the couch, her hand went to his forehead, brushing his loose strands away from his pale face, his brow crunched up before easing up a bit. She smiled sadly before looking up at the guests that stood in stunning silence.

"He hasn't woken up at all since the party. I fear the when he awakens, how hungry he'll be?" Bulma murmured in a joking way, Goku walked closer to get a closer inspection of his friend, and then he got the feeling of up most pity for the family again. Up closer, Vegeta looked dead!

FlashStepX: So what are your first thought? Did I do a good job on this chapter?

I love comments so please don't hesitate to give me your full opinions, unless they are hateful/ rude.


End file.
